Typically, putting represents approximately one half of the total stroke score in a round of par golf. It is necessary to develop a putting stroke that is true in terms of the intended target path of the ball while maintaining the putting face perpendicular to that line of travel if one is to be able to play par golf since very slight deviations from the such stroke produces greater misses as the distance of the intended putt increases. The conventional putter provides no way for the golfer to measure or comprehend straight line accuracy of the putting stroke.